


Hey There, I Wrote A Song For You

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just want to know how much someone loves you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, I Wrote A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****You stood outside the school gate, it was nearly an hour since school had ended and you began to feel irritated. He didn't leave...did he? No, you knew he wouldn't do that, not without telling you at least. You decided to wait five more minutes, if he didn't show then he'd just have to walk his own ass home, it wasn't your fault he'd gotten his car taken away. You began to feel slightly stressed, what if he went home with that bimbo Ashley? You saw her fawning over him all this week and-....no, you know he'd never do that to you, besides he said it himself; he thought she was ugly, nothing compared to you. Ten minutes had gone by and your boyfriend still hadn't shown his face, sighing you began to dig through your purse before pulling out a pack of peppermint gum, pulling out the thin piece of green gum and shoved it into your mouth ungracefully deciding it was time to leave, however, only three steps in you stopped.

"Babe wait!" The all too familiar deep voice of your boyfriend called out, you recognize the footfalls of someone running but continued to walk. "I'm sorry! Wait!" You stop this time turning to face him.

"What Luke?" You huffed, folding your arms over your chest doing your damn best to ignore his cute flushed face; he must have run the entire way.

"I'm sorry, fucking Mr. Jagger kept me after class for something I didn't even do!" He grumbled, gently holding both your shoulders, placing a soft kiss in your cheek before pulling away to meet your (Y/EC) eyes. "I'm sorry (Y/N), honestly I am."

You fought back a smile and chose to instead roll your eyes, but in your heart you forgave him the moment you saw him.

"Get in the car, idiot," You couldn't help but chuckle before walking over to the driver's seat of your car as he did the same but to the passenger side.

"So what did Mr. Jagger blame you for this time?" You asked, starting up the car.

"He said it was _my_ fault he broke his damn clipboard, when _he_ was the one who decided to smash it on the floor to 'make a point'," Luke huffed, abruptly folding his arms over his puffed up chest and a pouted lower lip like a child.

_'He's adorable,_ ' you thought, shaking your head with a smile at his child-like antics.

"Well at least you're out now," You piped up, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah...sorry didn't call or text Mr. Jagger took my phone the second he saw me walking down the hall to detention, I was half way through with writing you a text."

"It's fine babe." You replied, hoping to reassure him.

"No (Y/N) it isn't, I'm really sorry I made you wait so long and thanks for waiting at all," Like said, looking over to you with his big blue eyes.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Did Mr-Bad-Boy-Luke-Hemmings just apologize?!" You gasped in faux surprise, placing a hand on your chest for effect taking your eyes off the road for a quick moment before looking forward once again.

"Psh!" Was all Luke replied with, grinning at you.

"Anyway Mr. Softie," you teased. "Calum called and said something about the new song being ready for practice?" You said, but meant it more as a question.

' _Luke had never mentioned anything about a new song,_ ' you thought, trying to recall a memory of it but came up blank.

"Oh yeeeaahhhh...." was all Luke said before looking out the window, you knew he was up to something due to the fact that he only did that when he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" You questioned deciding to call him out on it, eyeing the blonde from the corner of your eye.

"Nothing, Babe..." Luke trails off gently placing a hand on your thigh, slowly slipping it further up on your inner thigh as he spoke.

You noticed him lean over from the corner of your eye, but didn't expect him to begin kissing the side of your neck, even going so far as licking and sucking on the delicate skin there. You knew he was trying to distract you from asking anymore questions but holy hell you would be a damn lair if you didn't admit to liking his 'distraction' methods, wanting nothing more than to just close your eyes and throw your head back but couldn't since you were driving and would get you both killed if you did.

"L-Luke I'm d-driving!" You exclaim, trying to pay attention to the road and not the teenager that was basically ravishing you.

He quietly pulled away and sat back down, a smug grin played on his pierced lips knowing he'd won this battle, eyeing you with those damn blue eyes.

"You know..." He paused briefly, placing his large warm hand on your thigh once again. "You're adorable when you're flustered, (Y/N)," Luke commented, his ever growing grin made you all the more flustered.

"Ass," You said with a tomato red face, clutching the steering wheel.

"I love you too," The blonde chuckled, looking out the window once again.

You arrived at Calum's house ten minutes later; the two of you entering the well-known home and casually plopped down on your usual seat on the couch in the garage, which was your boyfriend's band's practice space. You watched them do their routine of plugging in their instruments before doing a warm up jam of singing a few cover of the songs, anything from _All The Small Things_ by Blink-182 to _Die, Die My Darling_ by the Misfits. You even mouthed along to the words every now and then, bouncing along when the beat got heavier or more energetic, the guys always made each band practice fun for everyone around and would goof off or crack a joke here and there. Simply put, you loved watching them practice. Pushing off the couch you walked over to the garage's mini fridge and pulled out a can of Monster smiling as they played, you loved Luke's voice and always asked to come to their practices and you couldn't thank Calum enough for bringing you along that one practice five months ago, after all it was the first time you met Luke.

"Okay settle down, bitches!" Michael said into the mic making you all chuckle, "It's time to practice our new song," you perked up at his words "y'all ready?"

"Hell yeah," Luke replied while the others happily nodded, your boyfriend's blue eyes met your (Y/CE) ones as he spoke the next words. "This song is called _She Looks So Perfect_."

You felt your cheeks heat up as the upbeat tune began to play, what made you blush even more was that throughout the whole song Luke never once took his eyes off you once, not even to look at his guitar. You knew the song was about you the moment you heard it.

" _She looks so perfect standing there I'm my American Apparel underwear_ ,"

You remembered the first time the two of you had 'made love' and you woke up the next morning and Luke's exact words when seeing you were _"you look so fucking perfect in my underwear_ _"_ which were American Apparel.

When the song ended you ran out of the garage with your hand over your cheeks, you felt so happy but at the same time embarrassed and didn't want Luke to see you blushing so hard because you thought he'd think you were being childish for getting so flustered over a song. You ran up to our car facing it when the familiar footsteps of none other than your boyfriend sounded behind you, soon enough you felt his presence inches behind you but didn't turn make any attempt to face him.

"(Y/N) what's wrong? Are you okay? Was it the song? Oh shit it was the song, you hated it! I-I'm so sorry I thought for sure you'd like it! Fuck I'm so sorr-" he rambled and you couldn't stand to hear anymore, whipping around you grabbed Luke's face and kissed him hot and heavy.

' _How could he we think you hated the song?_ _'_ In internally thought, feeling slightly guilty for making him so worried and insecure about the song.

It was just as he wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed you back that you pulled away to speak.

"Luke I _loved_ the song and that's why I had to run out!" You blurted out, but it was obvious he was still confused, he reminded you of a puppy and you couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I didn't want you to see how flustered I was because of the song, I know it's silly to be blushing like crazy over a few words and a melody..." your voice grew quieter the more you spoke, realizing just how silly you had been.

You heard a chuckle, looking up your eyes met Luke's blue and he grinned down at you, his eyes seemed to gloss over with something as you bit your lower lip drawing his attention you it.

"You're fucking adorable, (Y/N)," He whispered before leaning down, capturing your lips once again.

The softness of his lips and lip ring against yours was a feeling you knew you'd never tire of, beginning sweet and innocent but soon turning more heated, each kiss was perfect yet somehow better than the last. You had a thing for piercings, you always did...but you wouldn't tell Luke that. It wasn't long until you felt him lick your lower lip asking for entrance which you quickly granted, your tongues massaged each other's and you could help but softly mewl into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him in closer, your breasts pressed against his chest and shivered when feeling his hand slowly travel down to the swell of your ass. Unfortunately the moment didn't last much longer when you both heard a throat clearing itself startling the both of you, ripping apart you and Luke were met by a smirking Ashton.

"Get a room you two!" the drummer jokingly exclaimed, turning to walk back towards the garage.

Watching your friend leave you noticed Michael and Calum standing by the door frame grinning like fools at the two of you before following Ashton inside. Luke turned back to face you with a small laugh that made your heart flutter and eased the awkwardness, the small giggle causing a ripple effect making the two of you burst out in an embarrassed fit of laughter. Leaning in he placed a small chaste kiss on the tip of your nose, moving over to your ear Luke tangled his hand in your hair and whispered.

"To be continued," with that he pulled away, taking your hand in his and walked with you back to the garage to finish practice.


End file.
